What If
by Jennifer Vo
Summary: "I've never thought this day would come," she whispered to him. "You never thought you'd ever fall in love with me?" He asked, amused. "No," she smiled. "I never thought I'd spend this moment with you." "I've got you, Caroline," he said softly, lifting a shaking hand to brush a strand of her hair over her ear and kissed her forehead. "I've got you forever." Klaroline. Drabble.


**Thank you Mandy Mikaelson - my Facebook friend for giving me this incredible idea for this and the song What If by Jason Deluro. It truly gets to me everytime I hear it. I love that song with my life. Anyway, enjoy!**

He didn't believe in love at first sight. Hell, he didn't even believed in true love let alone love at first sight. It was unreal and uncanny. But as he looked across the room filled with beautiful women and men, she stood out like a ray of sunshine in darkness, the thought of such things didn't seem so ludicrous anymore...

* * *

_ "Caroline Forbes, will you marry me?" He asked from his knee, squinting up at her through the pouring rain and smiling sheepishly as she gaped at him._

_ "Klaus... I..." she stuttered._

_ "Is that a yes?" He shouted over the thunder roaring in the sky._

_ "Yes. Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She squealed, smiling widely and felt all warm inside although she was freezing to her bones._

_ Klaus removed the diamond ring from the box and slid it onto her finger before standing to his full height, grinning at her and showing off his dimples._

_ "I love you, Caroline," he said, brushing a sticky strand of her blonde hair away from her face. _

_ "I love you, too, Klaus," she replied and he smiled, connecting her lips to his, their bare flesh touching and warming each other under the cold rain._

_ Waves lapped against shore, lightning striking across the sky and people ran everywhere to find shelter but in the middle of the chaos was a peaceful scene. A beautiful scene, one that anyone who was anyone would want to have..._

* * *

"I pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said, "You may kiss the bride." And they both leaned in.

As his lips connected to hers, vibrations and electric shot through both of bodies and they gripped each other, clinging onto one another so closely the crowd cheered and whistled in the background.

The sun shone upon them from above and the sound of waves lapping, wind wiping and the smell of sea water in the air; hot sand sticking underneath their feet and between their toes. It was a picture to remember, to be painted and to be reminisce between friends ten years from then. It was heaven for the people who stood under the arch of wild flowers, taking their vows and became husband and wife.

_ "I love you, Klaus Mikaelson," she breathed, gasping for air._

_ "I love you, too, Caroline Mikaelson," he teased and she smiled, pulling his mouth onto hers once again._

* * *

_ "Mommy! Daddy! Look! It's bubbles!" The little girl shouted, pointing at the pretty bubbles that floated around her. Her light brown curls bouncing on her back when she jumped up to pop a bubble, her adorable accent ringing out._

_ "Mommy! Look at the blue water! It's glittering!" Another blonde haired, blue eyed girl said, laughing as she touched the water lightly._

_ "Dad! Look out! Here I come!" The playful boy shouted at his father, pointing a water a gun at him as Klaus did the same._

_ "Have at it, Joseph!" He said, making weird noises as he shot spurts of water onto his son, making his miniture self squirmed and ran away. "Return here, you coward, and face your old man!" He bellowed and she laughed beside him._

_ "You'll kill our son, one day with that thing," she spoke, her voice, after ten years, still sounded like church bells ringing in his ears._

_ "Not if he killed me first," he retarded and she punched him in his arm teasingly, yelping as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder._

_ "Klaus, the kids are here," she scowled at him but couldn't keep the smile off her face._

_ He kissed her bare shoulder and said, "I don't care."_

_ "So you're not worrying that they will be exploring themselves too soon?"_

_ "No. Because I'll be there to rip 'em boys' heads off if they do," he replied and she laughed, loving the way his accented voice rang in her ears._

_ "And if she's a girl?"_

_ "Then, I'll let you deal with her," he grinned and she placed a peck on his mouth._

_ "That's all?" He pouted his full lower lip at her and she slipped out of his arms._

_ "That's it, get ready to clean this place up, Mr. Mikaelson, you're making a mess," she said._

_ "Then, get ready Mrs. Mikaelson," he grinned mischievously at her._

_ "For what?" Her blue eyes instantly narrowed at him._

_ "For this!" He suddenly shouted, making her jump as he shot a ray of cold water at her._

_ "Hey! Not fair! I'm not even loaded!" She shrieked, running away as he followed her, shooting water at her back until it was soaking with water. _

_ "Aww! Mommy and daddy are playing! Let me play, too!" The blonde haired girl wailed as their parents tumbled to the ground with Klaus on top._

_ "Gotcha," he murmured, staring in her mesmerizing blue eyes._

_ "You got me," she whispered softly back._

_ "I've got you forever, love."_

_ "Forever and ever." _

_ "Canon ball!" A tiny voice screamed, plopping down onto Klaus's back, laughing as he groaned._

_ "Water rays!" _

_ "Bubbles!" _

_ The three children began to surround them and the couple laughed, content with their happy life and would not have wanted for anything other than what they had._

* * *

_ The dry wind blew through the grass on their front yard, through their hair, pass their skin and their clasped hand._

_ It was quiet there, unlike all of the places they've lived in. A small but cozy house in the suburbs with a front yard, a personally customized mailbox and nice neighbors._

_ Caroline's grey head laid on his shoulder as the swing swung them back and forth slightly._

_ "I've never thought this day would come," she whispered to him._

_ "You never thought you'd ever fall in love with me?" He asked, amused._

_ "No," she smiled. "I never thought I'd spend this moment with you."_

_ Caroline lifted her head slowly up to meet his eyes. And as Klaus stared at the old woman before him, crinkles at the corner of her eyes and on her cheeks, he still thought that she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. Sure, the young ones was physical considered pretty by him but her, she was his _love_. She was his soulmate. She was everything to him and he loved her to death, which wasn't so far away but as they got older and older with time, his love for her never died. And as each and everyday passed by, he vowed to cherish and love her until his last breath and even after dead, his heart would still be hers as hers will always be his._

_ "I've got you, Caroline," he said softly, lifting a shaking hand to brush a strand of her hair over her ear and kissed her forehead. "I've got you forever."_

* * *

...and he asked himself one question. "What if?"

Right at that moment, he didn't know it yet, but that question would be the ghost haunting him for the rest of his life. What if?... What if?...

What if he'd had enough time to seduce her and take her back to home? What if she'd followed him and given him her name after their little chat? What if he'd found out her name by her words and not the ones from the people that attended her funeral? What if she'd never gotten in the cab that night in and passed away in a car crash? What if the cab driver wasn't careless? What if she'd survived? What if she'd love him? What if they'd have a future together? What if the future that flashed through his eyes that night happened? What if he'd be able to propose to her on his knee with a diamond ring? What if they'd have a wedding on the beach? What if they'd grow old together? What if they'd have three kids and lived in a big, happy family? What if they'd died of old age in a suburban home? Together forever.

"I love you," she'd say.

"I love you, too, Caroline," he'd say.

"You've got me?"

"I've got you, love. Forever and ever..."

What if... What if...

But he already knew the answer to those "What if"s. A future with her was what awaited him. A future that would never happen.

The girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and a bright smile that lid up the whole room would always haunt his dreams and no matter who he might end up with, she'd always be on his mind and she will always be his biggest regret. "What if."

What if? What if..

**I'm so sorry, don't hate me for the ending but the song gave me the vibe for it so... All reviews are truly appreciated like, A LOT so tell me what ya think :) **

** Jen out!**


End file.
